


Une Bataille de Boules de Neige

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, One Shot, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Snowball Fight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Harry à vingt ans et est professeur à Poudlard. Et à la période des fêtes, l'école est sous un manteau de neige. Un temps propice pour une bataille de boules de neige. Ce qui n'était pas prévu par contre, c'était un combat élèves-professeurs.





	Une Bataille de Boules de Neige

Harry, âgé de vingt ans, se frotta les mains et souffla dedans pour les réchauffer. Le temps était glacial, normal en Ecosse durant les fêtes de fin d'années. Il était dehors à surveiller les élèves qui s'amusaient, toutes maisons confondues. Même les Serpentards n'étaient pas rejetés. Ils ne l'étaient plus depuis la guerre.

Il sourit. Les années sombres étaient du passé et ils pouvaient tous se tourner joyeusement vers l'avenir. Il s'était tourné vers l'enseignement car il avait bien apprécié l'expérience de l'A.D. et Snape, qui avait survécu par il ne savait quel miracle – et heureusement – avait accepté de l'engager afin de rompre la malédiction du poste de professeur de DCFM. Elle avait été lancée par Voldemort en personne, il était normal qu'Harry prouve qu'elle n'y était plus. Et puis, il adorait la DCFM même si le Maître des Potions, dorénavant directeur de Poudlard, pensait qu'il avait encore de grosses lacunes en cette matière.

En parlant de Maître des Potions, il vit ce dernier sortir de la Forêt Interdite avec un panier. Il s'agissait sûrement d'herbes et d'autres ingrédients pour ses préparations. Il les préparait toujours lui-même pour l'infirmière. La meilleure qualité pour les élèves de l'école. Ils en avaient de la chance…

« Snape, » salua-t-il d'une voix neutre, presque cordiale.

« Potter, » fit l'homme sur le même ton.

« La cueillette a été bonne ? »

« Plus agréable que de surveiller des cornichons qui ne font que des bêtises ! »

Le Gryffondor sourit. Même si la guerre était finie, Snape n'avait pas changé. Il était certes moins austère et effrayant mais il restait impressionnant dans ses capes noires, imposant par sa taille haute et intimidant par ses yeux noirs. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il était devenu aussi impartial que Minerva.

Et il y avait aussi autre chose entre Snape et Harry, dans les non-dits. D'un simple regard, ils pouvaient communiquer bien plus de choses. L'homme avait été son protecteur durant toute son enfance et il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que s'il arrivait encore quelque chose à l'avenir, il se battrait encore pour lui sauver ses foutues fesses de Gryffondor stupide et arrogant.

Le regard émeraude passa des yeux sombres du directeur à au-dessus de l'épaule de ce dernier. Il venait de voir une boule de neige voler, rapidement suivie par d'autres et des éclats de rire. Il retint un sourire et s'avança.

« Jeunes gens, » dit-il. « Le règlement interdit les batailles de boules de … » Il se prit une boule dans la figure. « Dennis ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

« Cours toujours Harry ! » rit Dennis Crivey, qui était en septième année.

Même si Harry était leur professeur, les sixièmes et septièmes années de Gryffondor l'appelaient encore tous par son prénom en dehors des cours. Et aussi quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles. Ils étaient des amis de l'A.D.

Harry s'élança sur le champ de bataille et agita la main pour que la neige vienne à lui en de magnifiques boules molles et inoffensives mais avec lesquelles il ferait mouche à tous les coups.

« Prends ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant. « Me balancer une boule en plein visage ! Heureusement que je ne porte plus de lunettes ! »

Severus Snape observa le spectacle en soupirant. Si en plus son jeune collègue se mettait à encourager les élèves à enfreindre le règlement, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'auberge ! Il fit appel à un elfe du château pour lui confier son panier d'ingrédients et se tourna vers le champ de bataille enneigé.

Il évita un grand nombre de projectiles blancs et poudreux alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre Harry Potter. La robe et les capes brun sombre de ce dernier étaient déjà totalement recouvertes de flocons et gros résidus de neige. Mais il rayonnait. Il rayonnait encore plus qu'étant adolescent. Il ne craignait plus rien.

Il soupira quand il le vit glisser sur une pente et s'approcha.

« Potter ! » fit-il en l'aidant à se relever. « Ne les encouragez pas ! »

« Oui … hmmm… Navré, Snape. J'avoue que je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de jouer à cela. Je me suis laissé emporté. C'est ma f… Oh Merlin ! »

Une boule de neige qui était de toute évidence destinée à Harry venait de s'écraser sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions. Ce dernier se retourna lentement pour aviser le coupable et croisa le regard d'un Poufsouffle. L'adolescent déglutit en voyant l'air sombre du directeur.

Le silence se fit lourd dans le parc de Poudlard. Mais il ne dura pas plus de quelques instants.

« ELEVES CONTRE PROFESSEURS ! » s'écria Dennis en ramassant de la neige.

« Quoi ?! » firent Harry et Snape d'une même voix alors qu'ils avisaient les sourires sur les visages et les mains formant de nouvelles boules.

« Potter ! » s'exclama ensuite le Serpentard.

« Oups ! » fit ce dernier. « TOUS AUX ABRIS ! » cria-t-il ensuite en attrapant le bras du Maître des Potions pour l'entraîner dans sa fuite.

Il sortit de son autre main sa baguette et l'agita pour construire une barricade avec la neige environnante. Les deux hommes s'abritèrent juste derrière.

« Ca, Potter, tu vas me le payer ! » siffla Snape.

« Oh, c'est bon ! La neige c'est toujours mieux que le doloris ! »

« Nous n'avons plus l'âge pour ces enfantillages ! »

« Parlez pour vous ! Moi je n'ai jamais eu le droit à faire des enfantillages ! Je n'ai jamais eu droit qu'à faire le ménage et la cuisine ! S'amuser, c'est bien aussi ! Ce n'est pas comme si on était des vieillards plus capables de lancer une boule sur des élèves. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? » fit l'homme en relevant un sourcil, la voix légèrement menaçante.

« Que vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire mouche ! » sourit Harry, le regard espiègle alors qu'il agitait sa baguette sur le sol pour faire apparaître quelques boules bien faites.

Snape avisa rapidement la situation, les élèves qui se préparaient, la porte de Poudlard juste derrière eux, promesse de chaleur et d'un certain calme. Il devait traverser ce champ de bataille.

Il grogna et s'empara d'une boule.

« Tu me le paieras, Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il en en lançant une.

« Amusez-vous un peu et après on verra, » rit le Gryffondor en reprenant l'offensive.

Les deux hommes combattirent en équipe, et, tout aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils se coordonnaient bien. Quelques restes de la guerre… Mais cette fois-ci, ces compétences étaient utilisées dans un contexte un peu plus ludique et détendu. A un tel point que même un léger un rictus amusé fleurit sur le visage du vieux Serpentard à la fin de la bataille.

« J'ai gagné, Potter, » dit-il avec une légère pointe de suffisance pour avoir fait mouche le plus de fois avec ses boules.

« Mais moi aussi, Snape, » rétorqua le Gryffondor tout aussi amusé.

Le Maître des Potions releva un sourcil, interrogateur, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le château pour se réchauffer.

« Je viens de prouver une fois pour toute que tu étais un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et que tu savais t'amuser. Et … »

« Et quoi ? »

Harry sortit un flacon avec un liquide vaporeux d'une couleur argentée.

« Et j'ai hâte de donner ce souvenir à Dray ! » sourit-il avant de s'enfuir en courant dans les couloirs du château.

« POTTER ! »

L'après-midi avait commencé avec une bataille de boules de neige et finit en une soirée de chasse au Harry à travers tout le château avec pour prédateur Snape en personne !

Comme quoi la période de Noël accueillait parfois quelques miracles.

FIN


End file.
